


I Am The Winter Soldier

by mrsrumbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (Marvel)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Super Angst, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Yeah sad, bucky babe, kind sad, many angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrumbles/pseuds/mrsrumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am The Winter Soldier

I never should have jumped in to save you,

Because your body was something I knew.

Your body was not a foreign feeling,

Touch of your heart, under my hand; beating.

Familiar, strong, something I belonged to.

Bitter sweet reunion, long overdue. 

This time I grabbed you with a metal palm,

One that had never touched your perfect dawn.

I am not the same man you once fought with,

In my worn out soul, in the darkest pit.

I beg of you to not try and find me,

The man seen is not the man you will see.

      Because you were brought up with love and care.

      While I was taught to be frightened and scared.

 

_~~Bucky Barnes~~ _

 


End file.
